mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi
This article is about the character in general. For the fighter info in ''Super Fighters, see Luigi (Super Fighters). For the Universe, see Mario (Universe).'' Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ Hepburn: Ruīji), is a fictional character featured in video games and related media released by Nintendo. Created by prominent game designer Shigeru Miyamoto, Luigi is portrayed as the slightly younger but taller fraternal twin brother of Nintendo's mascot Mario, and appears in many games throughout the Mario franchise, often as a sidekick to his brother. Luigi first appeared in the 1983 arcade game Mario Bros. as the character controlled by the second player, and retained this role in Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, and other titles. The first game where he was available as a primary character was Super Mario Bros. 2. In more recent appearances, Luigi's role became increasingly restricted to spinoffs such as the Mario Party and Mario Kart series, though he has been featured in a starring role on three occasions: first in the 1991 educational game Mario Is Missing!, in Luigi's Mansion for the Nintendo GameCube in 2001, and in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon for the 3DS. In all three of these games, he is called upon to act as the hero because Mario, the usual hero within the franchise, is in need of rescue. Luigi has also appeared in every episode of the three DiC TV series based on the Nintendo Entertainment System and Super Nintendo Entertainment System games. Originally developed as a palette swap of Mario with a green color scheme instead of red, Luigi has since developed a personality and style of his own. As his role in the Mario series progressed, Luigi evolved into a physically distinct character, taller and thinner than his brother. Nintendo called the period of March 2013 to March 2014 "The Year of Luigi" to commemorate the thirtieth anniversary of the character's existence. Correspondingly, games released in 2013 emphasized Luigi, such as Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Dr. Luigi, and the level pack New Super Luigi U for New Super Mario Bros U. An unlockable Luigi-themed version of Mario Bros. titled Luigi Bros. was also included with Super Mario 3D World. Luigi is the secondary Protagonist from Super Mario Game Series. He is also one of the main characters of Dawn of Princess Twilight and Internet Heroes and a secondary protagonist of Electric Soldier Pony and Super Legend Heroes. Luigi is still the main protagonists with Mario, Yoshi and (Friend of Foe) Bowser in Super Mario Bros Heroes of the Stars titled by AsylusGoj91. Though, He was added on Mighty355's list and He'll appear in a upcoming versions on Super Smash Bros. Nexus Demo soon. Personality TBA Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle Luigi made his first appeared as a main protagonist along with Sonic, Tails and Mario in the Bug Hole meeting Bart, Milhouse, Stewie, Brian, Rayman and Globox while Princess Twilight came. Electric Solider Pony TBA Internet Heroes TBA Super Legend Heroes TBA Sonic: Sequel of the Past TBA Super Fighters By first, Luigi appears in debut of 2014 along with Nine Other Starter Fighters, who will face the Monster Villain Lord Tirek one and for all. Gallery Category:Protagonist Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Mario Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Super Fighters Category:Sonic Sequel of the Past Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros. Nexus Category:Rayman Comic Short Series Category:Adults Category:Super Fighters 2 Category:Summoned